The Raven, The swan and the Faery
by Nutcase friend
Summary: Diaval X Aurora. As Aurora gains confidence in herself about being the queen, a mysterious enemy grows in the north, beyond the mountains, so Diaval, Maleficent, Aurora, and some new friends, have to work to defend both their kingdoms of the humans and the moors. There will be magic, adventure, danger, mystery and hatred. but love finds itself growing in the strangest of places.
1. Chapter 1

All was perfect.  
Apparently.  
The kingdom had its rightful queen, the most beautiful girl who had a heart of gold and nothing but kindness and love in her, who was counselled by the guardian of the moors, a once-evil/once good faery.  
After so many years, sixteen of them in fact, the world was at peace. The moors stayed in their peaceful and easy ways, while humans rightfully avoided it. The place was calm, and everyone was happy.  
Well, almost everyone.  
One particular raven was restless in his chest.  
No matter what form he took.  
No matter where he was.  
No matter what he was doing.  
No matter what Diaval thought about, he was restless, and had an almost painful ache in his chest. Maleficent had released him from being her servant, but granted him the ability to keep his shapeshifting gift that he'd had in the years of being in her service. Loyalty kept him with her though. He wouldn't know what to do with himself. With his life. He couldn't just be a raven now, and forget to be human, now he knew what it was like to have these emotions. Even if his chest ached with the emotion he felt.  
Maleficent would forever be his Mistress, almost a sister, though she'd never admit that.  
But Aurora.  
Diaval would fly as fast and hard as he could for hours on end without falling to the ground exhausted, to try and escape the feeling inside him. He would swerve and duck and sometimes found practically untouched land in the areas behind the moors. He would be gone for days, but he couldn't escape it. Couldn't shake the feelings for the girl he'd help watch over. She'd grown into the most gorgeous, beautiful, sophisticated, imaginative, loving, caring, kind, and helpful person, living creature, he'd ever met. He would return to the moors or the castle, and there she would be. With her huge smile and shiny-with-glee eyes. In the moors, he'd have mud fights with her, tell jokes, dance next to fires at night with her, would listen to her sing under the moon (god, he loved her singing, and being a raven, he wasn't much a singer himself) and they'd fall asleep next to the crystal ponds with the illuminated faery's and plants around them. Maleficent often just watched as they had their fun, laughing where she wished, and sometimes sneakily magic-throwing mud at Diaval. It was times like those, just the three of them in the moors, that Diaval would feel content, at peace, at _home._  
But when they would return to the castle for maybe a week, things changed.  
Prince Phillip had stayed in the kingdom to help council Aurora side-by-side with Maleficent.  
When Diaval had first seen Phillip, he'd thought he'd be the one to break to curse and be Aurora's true love, you know, romantically.  
And when he hadn't succeeded in waking the princess, Diaval had been slightly disappointed, but realized later that he'd been just as, if not more so, extremely relieved.  
Now he got on Diaval's nerves so much that Diaval did nothing to try and communicate with the boy. And apparently, he was all but invisible to the prince. Phillip would take Aurora by the hand, leading her around, talking lightly and making crap-ass jokes and being all mister smiles. Maleficent would walk on Aurora's other side, and talk of issues and boring stuff to do with the kingdom.  
But Diaval would walk right behind Aurora, barely a step. Or more than that, was often a raven on her shoulder, nestled in her neck and sometimes falling asleep against the warmth. He knew it made Prince Phillip uncomfortable, knowing that Diaval was right there. The boy was probably jealous. However much Diaval had once been the wings of Maleficent, he'd devoted his life to Aurora, had kept her alive, had played with her as a crow, led her to small pockets of the woods where there was so much green and wonderful nature that she'd sit and look around her for hours. He'd snuggled her as a crow when she was crying, had made her laugh when she was angry. Then as she's known he was human, he'd done the same, but as a human. The magic in him had prevented him from aging, so he still was the young adult with young feelings. He still felt jealousy when Aurora would give Phillip a kiss on the cheek, even though Diaval got ten to every one Phillip got. It still made him want to peck the boy's eyes out.

It was another day in the castle. Average as always. No mud fights. No faery's (apart from Maleficent). No singing under the moon. They were in a council meeting, with five grumpy old people, excluding Maleficent and Phillip. They were preparing for the up-coming festival which marked the day of the official founding of the kingdom, city, and castle, and also, the first king. The councilors and Aurora sat at the huge table, but Diaval stood right behind her chair, leaning his arm on top the back of the chair. Phillip kept glancing at him nervously, but Diaval ignored him as usual. He couldn't be bothered giving the boy threatening stares today. The council room was a small chamber in the council, with a lot of tapestries and banners of the kingdom's sigil, two wings with a crown hovering above them. Diaval's back was facing one of the tapestries, which he knew held a secret door behind it. Many times in his pure boredom, he'd wandered the castle and found many secret tunnels and doors. It made him smile that his back was right in front of one.  
Diaval could see Aurora fidgeting in her seat. She was usually still and patient, but today she could obviously hear and smell the magic of the preparations in the city below the tower they were in. Diaval could too. He tilted his head up and faced it towards one of the huge windows. A rise in the breeze brought the scent of bread and pastries, and other change in the wind brought scented candles, a fall in the breeze made the settling scent of roasted pig-on-a-spit. It made Diaval's mouth water, and his eyelids dropped sleepily. He turned his head slowly to look at Aurora again. She was now rubbing her hands together and her feet were shuffling. Diaval sneered at the sight.  
About twenty minutes later, there was the sounds of instruments being tested or buskers in the street. The light of the day came in softly into the council room, making the golden hair of the princess shine and shimmer glamorously. Diaval came up with a plan, which would probably get him beaten to death from his mistress later, but he was bored out of his mind and so was Aurora, although she was pretending to be interested.  
Diaval waited another five minutes, for the music to really get going, and looked at Aurora. Her feet were dancing to the beat of one of the fiddles, and she was fidgeting worse than before. Diaval decided it was time.  
In the middle of one of the elder's sentences, Diaval suddenly pointed down the room, and yelled,

"Look a troll!"  
And they all fell for it. Every single one of the buggers fell for it. In their confused distraction, Diaval grabbed Aurora's hand and went behind the tapestry, opening the door and running through in the space of two seconds. He could hear his Mistress' outraged yells behind him as the secret door shut closed, but right next to him he could hear Aurora's laughter, and that made him smile. They'd come to a small tunnel that led off into one of the castle corridors, and Diaval knew exactly which one it was. He brought up a map in his mind to find the quickest way to the city that wouldn't be an obvious one. They almost crashed into some servants carrying linen.

"Whoa, sorry!" Diaval yelled, as he went passed, not letting go of the princess' hand. At a corner, he stopped and hid behind it. Both of them were panting and laughing at the same time.

"We should go back," Aurora said lightly, in between her breaths, "We'll get in trouble."

"No we won't. Well, I will, but you're the queen. Plus, this is better than that bloody boring meeting." Diaval laughed quietly, as Aurora hit him lightly on the arm and said,

"It wasn't that bad."  
Diaval gave her a raised eyebrow with a mocking smile. "Fine, ok, it was a little boring, but necessary."

"They can deal with it. We," he took her hand and spun her in a circle, and she giggled, "We, are going to celebrate." Aurora considered it for a while.

"Well, alright then. But you can't leave me alone. You are now my official knight." She said, smiling and twirling her dress with her hands behind her back.

"Done," Diaval said, and took her spun her once more, "But we'll have to get there fast. Get on." Diaval stood back and turned into his horse form with a shadowy twist. As a horse, he knelt before Aurora, who ran a hand through his feathery mane before swinging herself onto his soft back. He stood with a good-natured toss of his head, before he broke into a loping canter along the corridors. His hooves beat against the rock floor beneath him, servants, knights and guards alike had to jump out of the way of the thundering, large, pitch black horse with the queen atop its back. Aurora laughed the whole time, until they eventually reached stairs that Diaval couldn't go down in horse form without endangering them both. Diaval quickly changed back, and caught Aurora as she suddenly fell from the height she'd been. He put her down gracefully, and they raced down the stairs as fast as they could without tripping in their laughter. They reached the ground floor, where the front hall sat, but Diaval swung around to go out the side way. Maleficent would no doubt be flying above, watching for a raven-black-clothed man with the queen at his heels. Diaval took Aurora through the kitchens, and stopping before the side door.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Aurora said in breathless gasps.

"Well, technically I shouldn't be alive, so let's not think on that too long." Diaval said as he opened the door a crack and peeked out. Surprisingly, he saw no huge eagle-like shadow going across the ground, and no guards had been alerted to their foolish childlike escape. So Diaval opened it more and led Aurora out.

"Get on again. It's the fastest way to the grounds of the festival." Diaval told Aurora next to the outside of the door. She nodded in agreement, and he once again changed. He waited a few moments, with Aurora safely and securely sitting on his back. He waited for the yell to be given, and for Maleficent to come soaring down upon him and turn him into a dog for a week, but it never happened. From there, Diaval didn't hesitate. He raced from the shadows of the castle and raced along the street. He jumped wells and swerved other carts. People jumped out of his way, and children laughed and cheered as he went by. Aurora laughed and went 'wahoo!' loudly, yelling to the sky, and at one point, letting go of his mane and throwing her arms in the air as he raced on a straight. They passed the crafters area, the small market area, the housing area, until they came to the largest show-ground like place in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

New story for you guys! I'm sorry, but I ship Diaval and Aurora so bad. I hate Phillip. Like I bloody well hate his existence. Please reveiw.

* * *

Over the course of three days, there would not only be music, food, trading, goods and merchandise from other lands, visitors from every corner of every part of the kingdom, but also a huge tourney. Knights, dark warrior of the far-off islands, lords, squires, henchman, every manner of men who had nothing better to do with their money and time, would come to compete in the sports being held. Diaval pulled up atop a ridge outside the walls of the city. From here, they could see the large span of green field. Motley folk were already camped in the forest just to the east, and the merchant caravans to the west. From the North, the Great Road had occupants swarming to participate in the festival. Beyond that, the towering mountains of Carla Boer stabbed at the clouds. Diaval breathed in the scents of up-turned grass, mud and metal, and let Aurora take in the sights.

"This is going to be wonderful. I'm so excited! I haven't seen anything like this before in my life. I can't wait." Aurora said, gripping at Diaval's feathers.  
You don't have to. Diaval thought, internally smiling. He gave a shake of his mane, trying to calm his own excitement. He could feel the vibrations beneath his hoofs, could feel the air fill with the thrill. It would fade after everything was over, so he had to savor it now. Diaval had seen this event many times in his life, but not with a man's eye. That was how he'd known how to care for Aurora as a youngster after all, because the raven inside him remembered the mother of three that used to leave out the day old bread for him to pick at. He remembered her, and wondered if she or any of her children were going to be here, enjoying it as he was, with his Queen by his side. Well, technically on his back.

"Come on Diaval. What shall we see first?" Aurora said, looking around, mouth gaped open in wonder. Diaval got a small plan in his head, but it was loudly interrupted. Two horses thundered past, and Diaval startled and he heard Aurora give a small scream. The two boys atop the horses wheeled around.

"Look a' tha' freak of an 'orse!" Said one, a boy barely twelve with a huge gap between his teeth and a cruel look in his eyes. The other was larger, with dark eyes and freckles over his nose and cheeks. He just looked big and mean.

"I'm lookin' a' the girl more." he said, smiling and even licked his lips. Diaval felt Aurora tense atop of him. He gave a shake, then tossed his head threateningly, but of course they just thought he was a horse.

"Girly," said the large one, "wanna come for a ride," he spurred his horse closer.

"Excuse me, I'm Queen Aurora, and I ask you to step back." Aurora said nervously. Diaval stamped his iron hoof to the ground, making speckles of dirt spray. The two boy's laugher.

"Some Queen, you little lyin' whelp." Said the smaller boy. They both started circling Diaval and Aurora, laughing cruel and sneering largely. Diaval had enough. With a painful twist to make sure Aurora wouldn't fall, Diaval shape-shifted once more. This wasn't his preferred form, but it certainly slapped the smiles off the boy's faces. Diaval was still large enough for Aurora to sit comfortably, and she was leaning into his feathery ruff. Diaval gave the most chilling growl he could give, and it made the two horses shy and give high-pitched screams.

"I'm warning you," Aurora said, gaining a little courage, "He'll hurt you!"  
I'll do more than that! Diaval gave a snap and large bark. People had stopped to watch, shocked at the sudden appearance of a crow-wolf.

"I am the Queen, so get back!" Aurora sat straight. The two boys nodded, stripped of their courage, and turned their garrisons and fled. Some people around them clapped. Aurora smiled nervously, giving a small wave, before dismounting Diaval, who changed to a man as soon as she was off. He dusted himself off as he stood from his all fours position.

"I thought you hated dogs." Aurora said, tucking a loose piece of his hair behind his er, and there it sat with the other raven coloured strands and feathers.

"They do have advantages. Unfortunately." Diaval smiled at her. Then he looked to the surrounding areas. "Well, we better get started with the party."

* * *

"Where first?" she asked.

"I know."  
Diaval led back to the streets where people played music and some citizens danced. Children, ladies, farmers with their wives. Knights and guardsmen watched with smiles and clapped along. Diaval watched with Aurora, as she laughed and her eyes glinted in awe at the dancers. They were wonderful, colourful pieces of cloth blowing in the wind, twirling and jumping and kicking up dust and throwing up arms. The ladies twirling with huge grins, dancing into the arms of a partner, then being passed on with the rhythm of the music. It made Diaval's heart swell as he watched, and especially when he saw Aurora gasping and giggling. Suddenly she took his hand and tried to lead him into the fray of colour.

"No, princess." Diaval said with a small laugh.

"Why not?" she asked, her face falling a little. He gave the smallest of smiles.

"Because a raven would look strange among the wrens."  
Aurora shook her head and smiled so widely he thought it might have given her cheeks cramps.

"You're the pretty here. Come on, let's dance." Diaval didn't refuse this time, though hesitated a little. His dark clothing, hair, the scars and the feathers in with his hair as well, would make him extremely recognizable. Half the kingdom knew of the raven-man who served the Faery Maleficent. It made him feel out of place. Usually he was among the shadows, watching from distance. But he couldn't have refused Aurora now. He would have danced with her by the firelight in the moors, but this was different.  
He knew the dance, and he was a little resistant at first. But once he found his feet, once he got used to the fact that he wore his coat, once he got used to the steps, the flow, and the flare, he was as good as any of the others. Aurora was a natural of course, and went from partner to partner easily, twisting and moving with the rest of the wonderfully radiant women and girls. Diaval was the darkest clothed man among the others who wore simple rough-spun trousers and boiled leather vests over brown or white tunics. He was also one of the tallest, so he definitely wasn't hard to spot. This made him occasionally check the sky for a great shape among the sky, but whenever he glanced up, he never spotted his Mistress honing down on him. So he let it go and enjoyed himself. He danced with everyone else, along with them, feeling wholly joyful for the first time since he'd been in the city. He didn't like ever coming to the city, but he was loving it right now. When the song finally ended, everyone was puffing and sweating in the warmth of the day. But everyone couldn't help smiling. Diaval found Aurora and took her hand, and as he customarily did, spun her in a small circle. She was panting and giggling.

"That was amazing. I didn't know everyone would do that." She said in between labored breaths.

"What, dance? I've seen humans doing it all over the kingdom on this day. On any day that gives them an excuse." Diaval said. He didn't realize he'd referred to humans as if he wasn't one among them. Well, he kind of wasn't. Some people had tried to kill him in the past because of who he served and what he was. They didn't like a raven among the wrens. Diaval's reality came crawling back to him as the thrill of the dancing faded. He ignored it, and instead took Aurora to where stalls were lined along the cobbled streets, and in them an all manner of food was being sold. All of the sellers recognized the Queen, and would give her whatever she wanted for free, which Diaval thanked the gods for, because he had no money. He didn't find the point. He usually just shifted into a crow and would steal a bun or piece of meat from behind the sellers' backs. Funny how he was among the highest in the kingdom, yet he was still a thief. Obviously he never told Maleficent that. When both Aurora and Diaval were as full as they possibly could be, they licked their fingers and headed to where the merchants had their stalls. All manner of weird and wonderful things were among the items they sold. Half of the merchants could have been pirates for all Diaval was concerned, so he kept a close eyes on them and asked Aurora to take off her small bracelet Maleficent had given her a while back. They looked at strange pottery, wonderful art, Diaval avoided the stuff raven sitting in a corner of one of the vans, and Aurora gasped at particularly intricately designed jewelry, which wound and spiraled like the tendrils of a vine. There was quills with dragon carvings, vases shaped like swans, staff's that had horse heads carved in the top, especially life-like dolls, but one particular statue caught both their eyes. It was a large dragon, feathery though, and black as night with golden eyes. It was snarling at nothing in particular, but it was so life-like it made Diaval want to see if it would bite his fingers. But the most striking thing about it, that it was defending something. Behind its huge hind leg, hid a blonde girl gripping at the leg, with the dragons tail wrapped beneath where she knelt. Aurora ran her finger down the girl's blonde hair. She gazed at it intently.

"Ahhhh, interested are we, my highness?" Diaval didn't jump at the voice that came a voice behind them. He'd heard the shuffle nearby. The man was tall, held himself prouder than most merchants, and had a sincere tinge to the question he'd asked. And he was almost as ebony as the statue they gazed at. He was dressed in colourful robes and wore a small fez on his shaved head.

"I was just wondering…" started Aurora, and hesitated. The dark man laughed kindly.

"Carved by my cousin," he said, thick accent playing kindly as he stepped forward and ran his hand down the dragons back. Diaval tried to ignore the shiver that went down his own back.

"The likeness wouldn't happen to be a coincidence, would it?" asked Diaval, swallowing. He didn't know why it unnerved him that people had carved a statue of him and the princess, even though he was in dragon form. The large man smiled.

"My cousin heard the story, and he is as gifted with stone as any man in this land. You are praised where I come from," he looked at Diaval, "where I come from, ravens are not pests." The way he said it made Diaval smile sincerely. He knew. He knew that Diaval was not a favorite here. He knew Diaval was seen as a demon.

"I'm Diaval," he extended his hand, and the man shook it strongly.

"Amadi," the large man responded, then he turned to the queen, and took her hand gently. "It is an honour," he kissed her hand lightly, and Diaval found he didn't feel the usual twist of jealousy in his stomach as he did when Phillip, or anyone else for that matter, would do the same gesture. This man gave off a wave of a calm feeling, kind, honest, and Aurora clearly liked him as well, for she grinned and did a small curtsey.

"You're cousin certainly is a master, I can say that." Diaval said, circling the dragon. The feathers were so detailed he involuntarily reached for the feathers in his hair, and ran a finger along one.

"My cousin, Piero, has been doing his trade since he was a child. I would sometimes watch him with wonder as he worked a simple pebble into the most intricate butterfly, and could fool his own mother with its likeness as he put it on her shoulder."

"It's so amazing," Aurora said, running the tips of her fingers down the scaly chest, and Diaval felt himself shiver. He circled it again, and found himself liking it more and more.

"Do you have more of his work?" Diaval asked, and Amadi nodded once with a smile.

"Bassi, watch the shop," Amadi said to a young boy who sat in the corner playing a small but beautiful sounding flute. The boy nodded and played louder. Aurora smiled at him, as Amadi pulled back the cloth at the back of the large tent.

"Come, I'll show you. There is more that are based on the legends of your deeds. I think you'll like them." Amadi said, and led them out.

"I hope there's no more looking scarily like me." Diaval said, making sure Aurora was in front of him in case someone came in from behind. Amadi laughed loudly, and said,

"Then I apologize in advance, for you will be disappointed."  
They passed the back of other tents, and carts that had huge wooden doors locked with so many chains Diaval felt sorry for the cart. But the three they approached were twice as heavy-set. Made of the thickest and heaviest wood Diaval had ever seen, they had wonderful paining's on the sides, and were so large that three horses could have comfortably laid in them. Each. Diaval got a look at the front, and he saw that there was about a dozen leather bindings attacked to the middle posts of each. It would have taken the heaviest and strongest of horses bred in the realm to pull these carts. Amadi pulled a large hoop of keys and unlocked the first cart, and he turned and grinned at them mischievously. He opened the door a crack and brought out a small step for them to climb in, but Diaval didn't get a glance in. He immediately grabbed Aurora's arm and stepped back. Amadi laughed again.

"You're a good guardian Diaval, but that will not be needed. Princess, close your eyes. It will be a wonderful surprise, I promise." Aurora looked at Diaval nervously. Diaval couldn't help but nod. It was unusual for him to trust someone so quickly, but he trusted this man more than half the guard at the palace for some reason. Aurora smiled and closed her eyes. Diaval grabbed her hand and stepped forward, nodding to Amadi, who nodded back, and opened the doors slowly. When the light filtered in, Diaval gazed in awe. Long lines of shelves filled the walls of the caravan. The statues had thick layers of cloth protecting certain parts of them, and they had soft cloth-ropes tying them to the bars of the shelves, but Diaval could see enough of them to get the idea. He stepped up into it, clutching Aurora's hand, and helping her up into the caravan. Diaval realised his mistake and quickly turned around and stuck his leg out, but the doors hadn't started to close as he had feared. There was no malicious men trying to trap them. There was no danger. Amadi laughed again, and Diaval smiled nervously.

"You're a cautious one, my friend. But do not worry. I have no desire to harm either of you." Amadi stepped up into the caravan and started removing the cloth on all the statues carefully. When he was done, they glittered in the sunlight, and even more-so when Amadi opened a secret trap door in the roof to let in the fresh air of the day.

"Ok, princess," Diaval said into her ear and stepping behind her, still gripping her hand, "You can open your eyes now."  
When she did, she gasped, and stared with mouth hanging wide in complete and utter wonder. Diaval himself was extremely impressed. There was all manner of statues, but about a third of them were of Aurora with Diaval and Maleficent. Two of them were of Maleficent themselves, but you couldn't really see her face, which was disguised by either her wing, or branches of a vine that grew at her feet and curled its way up, into her clothing, wrapping around her legs and ending just above her horns. There was a lot with Aurora, sitting in grass and a baby deer in her lap, or draped in a tree holding up a young wolf-pup, or riding a large, strange, pitch black and feathery horse. But all of these ones had Diaval. Either as horse, dragon, dog or crow. The crow was more common, sitting on her shoulder and hidden in her hair, or sitting on a branch near her. There was paintings as well, and had very similar appearances to the small statues, but sometimes Diaval spotted himself as a man, standing in the shadows, often smiling as he watched the princess/queen with Maleficent. His scars were a little more prominent, but apart from that, it was almost a reflection. Aurora looked not just at the ones based on her small freak family, but the others as well. Horses, wolves, owls, cats, maidens dancing with gentlemen. She gazed at statue and painting alike.

"Who did the paintings?" Diaval asked Amadi.

"You like them? Those were done by my boy, Bassi."

"But he's mere a boy!" Diaval said, shocked. Amadi chuckled and nodded.

"My family is full of artists. Wood carvers, painters, dancers, singers, musicians, jewellers, stone carvers and masons. I am one of the very few that missed out on the gift, but I am a decent business man. I was hoping to take these up to the richer part of the city tomorrow, among a few other merchants that can compete with me and my family. My cousin Piero could not make it up, but my sister and her family, along with my two brothers and their daughters and sons, have all made the journey to come here. My sister is a legendary singer, my brothers are masters of fire and dancing with the flames." Amadi said all this so proudly it warmed a little part of Diaval's chest.  
Goosebumps raised on his neck, and he looked back to see that Aurora had ran her finger down the horse of the rearing black stallion with her copy on its back.

"Bring them up tonight." She said, turning quickly to look at them."

"Your highness?" Amadi said, a little shocked.

"Well, I love them, and it would be a shame if any were stolen or damaged in the night." She said, coming forward.

"It would be hard to steal these without being noticed, my Queen. They're particularly heavy." Amadi said.

"But damage is another thing." Diaval interjected, "You said yourself, you have competition here. Some may become desperate." Diaval saw the small flash of panic in Amadi's eyes, and he knew he was right. There was bad people in this world, and Amadi might just get the butt of it. Some people feared Amadi's dark people in this kingdom, and that resulted in hate. Amadi's family proved that superstitions started from something. His family's talents were probably hated for years previous to this meeting, and that would be a danger to him and his boy. Amadi nodded.

"Thank you, your highness, and you, koningin minnaar."

"koni…sorry?" Diaval said.

"Koningin Minnaar."

"What does it mean?"  
Amadi gave a sly smile.

"I will tell you one day, Diaval, but for now, best keep that name between the two of us."  
They stepped out of the caravan, Amadi locked it back up again, and they made their way back to the tent on the main street. Bassi sat where he had before, playing the same flute happily. Aurora went and praised him for his work, but he only smiled and played louder and faster. Aurora didn't mind, she just walked around the tent and looked at other goods Amadi had.

"You will only get silence from Bassi." Amadi whispered quietly, and it was the first time Diaval saw him without a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"Mute?" Diaval asked, just as quietly, sympathetically, and Amadi nodded.

"His mother is south, back at our home, and he loves her very much. But a year ago, my only other child, his sister, died from sickness. He used to laugh and tell her stories of our travels, would sing happily with her by the fire at night. But when the sickness took her spirit away, she took his voice with him. He has not become damaged, like so many have, but he simply does not speak."

"I'm sorry for you. For you wife and Bassi as well." Diaval said. Amadi nodded, and must have realised he'd dampened the high spirits from earlier, so he looked at Diaval and smiled.

"You are a kind man, Koningin Minnaar, and I wish you happiness. But now, I must pack up and get ready to move my caravans to where you are kindly letting me stock my trade."

"I will discover what that name means, eventually." Diaval said lightly, watching Aurora look intently at the carvings on a foreign made knife. He felt Amadi smile next to him.

The end of the day came too quickly. The lights was fading, and so was Diaval's energy. It had been a full day of fun and excitement, and Diaval felt he had made a new friend. So when the sun hid behind a tower of the castle, Diaval finally led Aurora away from a fire dancer, and turned into a horse for them to find Amadi and lead him back to the inner city, where other richer travelers, would find their boarding. Amadi had two friends that drove the other two caravans up the slope and into the city. On the way, Amadi told Aurora stories of other kingdoms and cities, of great tourneys and jousts, and great dangers he'd managed to avoid. In return for this favor, Amadi said Aurora could have any of the statues she desired, and she'd immediately picked the first one they'd seen, the one of the dragon-Diaval defending Queen Aurora. Diaval listened to Amadi's stories with his feathered ears, all the while, dread filled his chest. Maleficent would no doubt be waiting for him back in the castle. Maybe sneak into his small room, and scare him out of his feathers. Maybe she would turn him into a dog for the rest of the festivals. That was the worst that could really happen to him tonight, but that was terrible enough. Three days as a mangy dog while he'd prefer to be a man at Aurora's side.  
When Amadi's caravans were put away, chained and locked and guarded, when Amadi and Bassi were boarded in the nearby inn, Diaval finally made his way up to the castle with Aurora on his back. She had gone quiet too.  
They reached the side entrance into the kitchens, and Diaval turned back human. He hesitated at the door. Aurora looked at him sadly, and put a hand on his cheek. He gave her a small hug, before opening the kitchen door and walking in. Maleficent wasn't there. Diaval gave a sigh of relief. Now he'd have to get aurora to her room, then get back to his own without being seen by his Mistress. He and Aurora made their way through the kitchens, up the stairs, through a few corridors, and still they came across no one of any significance. Diaval thanked any gods up there that they hadn't come across Phillip either.  
Diaval managed to get Aurora to her room without coming across anyone. They went inside her huge chamber and closed the door quickly. Diaval gave a sigh and rested his head against the heavy door.

"Will you get in trouble?" Aurora asked from where she'd sat on her bed, leg tucked underneath her while the other dangled over the edge of the mattress. Diaval's shoulders sagged where he stood.

"Probably." He muttered.

"You could go back to the moors." Aurora said. Diaval shook his head and turned around, going to stand near one of the posts on the corner of her four-poster bed.

"Mistress would find me eventually. And the longer I leave it, the angrier she'll get. I've got to face her tonight." He suddenly felt exhausted, and just wanted to curl up on Aurora's bed and sleep, guarding her in the night and keeping nightmares from her sleep.

"Well, tell her it was my idea."  
Diaval gave a small huff as a laugh.

"She's not stupid, Aurora." She frowned. "Hey," he said, putting his palm on her cheek and stroking it with her thumb, "I'll be alright. She can't hurt me without a real reason. Though I'm not risking mentioning the incident with those two boys." Aurora smiled. Diaval turned and looked at her window. "Well, I best get going, if I don't want her burning the city down to look for me." He walked towards the window, figuring that if he flew to his own window in his room from here, he didn't have to travel through halls and corridors.

"Wait, Diaval." Aurora stood and walked to him. "Thank you. For today. It was the most fun I've ever had in the kingdom."  
Diaval smiled at her, kissed her brow lightly, then shifted into a raven and left her room. It was good to feel the wind in his feathers, to feel free for a minute, of only for that short time. He landed on his window sill all too soon.  
His Mistress was not waiting for him in the room, and Diaval would have had a nap, if not for the fear of Maleficent turning up at his door. He should have really been guarding Aurora in or outside her room, but Diaval knew that that was where Maleficent would look for him first. He didn't want to leave it too long, but he also didn't want to be punished too soon.


End file.
